1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle sun visor and more particularly pertains to such devices which may be vertically adjustable within the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sun visors is known in the prior art. More specifically, such visors heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of shading one from the sun within a vehicle are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. Known visors swing from side to side and flip up or down, but the protection is limited to that provided by the visor width. Typical configurations are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,044,687; 4,971,381; 4,919,468; 5,056,854; 4,979,079; and 4,921,300.
In this respect, the sun visor according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of maximum adjustability.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved sun visor which can be vertically adjusted. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.